<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Remember Me New by firecat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29839344">Remember Me New</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/firecat/pseuds/firecat'>firecat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lucifer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amnesia, Background Eve/Lucifer, Bedside Vigils, Community: hc_bingo, Demonology, F/F, Head Injury, Healing Sex, Hospitalization, POV Mazikeen (Lucifer TV), Pining, Possessiveness, Temptation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:07:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,738</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29839344</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/firecat/pseuds/firecat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eve can't remember.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eve/Mazikeen (Lucifer TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Gen Prompt Bingo Round 19, Hurt/Comfort Bingo - Round 11, Trope Bingo: Round Sixteen</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For:<br/>Hurt/Comfort Bingo Round 11, February Challenge, Prompts: forbidden love, mistaken identity, head trauma, amnesia<br/>Genprompt Bingo round 19, Prompt: angst<br/>Trope Bingo, Round Sixteen, prompt: Amnesia </p><p>Set after Season 4, no spoilers for Season 5.</p><p>One scene of graphic violence, at the beginning.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Maze was in South Los Angeles when she found her.</p><p>She had a lot to get out of her system, and beating up bullies was one of her favorite ways to do it. Especially if they were picking on people smaller than them. </p><p>Maze loved showing them that not everything in a small package was easy prey.  </p><p>This bunch of bullies seemed to be engaging in a mugging. When their victim fought back, kicking one of them in the groin and bashing the nose of another with the heel of a hand, the other members of the gang escalated the violence. One brought a gun down hard against the victim’s skull. Blood spattered from the wound as the victim fell to the pavement.</p><p>Maze made a scary noise then, and the gang scattered and ran. </p><p>She wanted to pursue them. But the victim was hurt, and there was no one else in the vicinity to delegate to phone 911. So, reluctantly, Maze set aside her vengeance plans and approached the victim.</p><p>The person was small, dressed in a black leather jacket and leather jeans, and lying face down. The head was almost bald, except for a 1/8” buzz of dark hair. A pool of blood was slowly spreading around it. The back rose and fell slightly — the victim was still breathing.</p><p>Maze glanced around. The paramedics and police who would yell at her if they saw her touch the victim weren’t here yet. So she used her knowledge of human bodies, gained during her thousands of years as Hell’s chief torturer. She flipped the victim over, searching for a way to stop the bleeding. With a large handkerchief pulled from the inner pocket of her leather tank, she stanched the ugly head wound as best she could.</p><p>Then the paramedics arrived, and shooed her away as they began their work of assessing the victim and preparing for transport. She stepped back, but hung around, feeling unaccountably concerned. </p><p>As they loaded the victim onto the stretcher, Maze saw it was a woman. She took a step closer. </p><p>“Will she be okay?” she asked, putting a wheedling tone into her voice, to make herself seem less threatening to the EMT. </p><p>“It’s too soon to say,” the EMT told her. “She has head trauma, and those cases are always touch and go. Do you know her?”</p><p>Maze started to say no. She didn’t want to get further involved. She still wanted to catch and punish the assholes who did this to the woman.</p><p>But then the woman opened her eyes for a moment, and looked straight into Maze’s face.</p><p>The pupils of her big, dark, almond-shaped eyes were of different sizes. The thick lashes and black eyebrows were spattered with blood. The hair that had once fallen below her waist was gone. But Maze recognized her at once.</p><p>It was Eve. Her lost love. The one who got away.</p><p>She opened her mouth to speak to Eve, but at that moment, the medics pushed her into the ambulance and Maze lost eye contact with her.</p><p>She turned back to the EMT who’d been talking to her. “Yes,” she told the EMT. “I know her. Where are you taking her?”</p><p>He told her, and she thought about asking if she could ride in the ambulance with them. But then the police arrived and insisted on questioning her. Once she’d made them aware of her association with the LAPD, they let her go with a promise to come to the station tomorrow and give a statement. But the ambulance had already gone. </p><p>~~~</p><p>Maze sat by Eve’s bedside. She’d convinced the hospital staff that they were sisters.</p><p>She shouldn’t be there. In her mind, she kept replaying one of her conversations with Linda.</p><p>“Maze,” Linda said, crossing her legs and brushing her hair away from her face, “I don’t know why you keep saying you’re incapable of love. You were clearly in love with Eve. So it’s not true that love is impossible for you.”</p><p>“I can’t have been in love, because I’m a demon.”</p><p>“What does that have to do with it?”</p><p>“Demons don’t have souls.”</p><p>“OK, hold on. We’re getting into cosmology, and that means we have to slow down. Demons don’t have souls?”</p><p>“When demons die, we just cease to exist. There’s no leftover part of us that goes to the Silver City or Hell or any of the other places human souls go. Lucifer says that’s why I’m so shallow. Demons only live in the moment, because we don’t have immortal souls.”</p><p>Linda began to laugh, and couldn’t stop. She was wheezing, barely able to catch a breath.</p><p>Maze was shocked. She’d seen Linda get this way after drinking lots of marguaritas, but never in the daytime, in her office. Maybe there was something about the “weird-ass baby hormones” people kept talking about. Maze was pretty sure she didn’t want to know.</p><p><i>“What?!”</i> she finally snapped.</p><p>Linda wheezed slowly into a state where she was able to produce some words amidst the snorts and giggles.</p><p><i>“Lucifer,”</i> she gasped, “said you...” Tears leaked from her eyes. “...said <i>you</i> were shallow?” </p><p>She began having a coughing fit. Maze had to go to her and thump her back. </p><p>“But I am shallow,” Maze said, once Linda’s breathing and her tear ducts were restored to its normal parameters. “I only care about sex, violence, and partying. And more sex. And making sure my weapons are in order. And more sex.”</p><p>“That might have been true once, Maze. But you’ve changed. Are you helping me and Amenadiel with Charlie because of those things? Did you sing ‘Wonderwall’ to Eve because of those things? Because I’m pretty sure that if what you’d wanted out of Eve was sex, you wouldn’t have had the slightest difficulty getting some.”</p><p>“I did have sex with Eve,” confessed Maze. </p><p>“Oh?” Linda said, trying and failing to hide her salacious curiosity.</p><p>“It was during one of those beer and football parties Lucifer had when he was doing the bro thing to try to drive her away.” Maze put her head in her hands. “It was one of the best and worst sexual experiences I’ve ever had,” she muttered. </p><p>“Do you want to talk about it?” asked Linda hopefully .</p><p>“I came in to get something, and one of the bros suggested that Eve and I should fuck and let them watch. I would have kicked him in the nuts and gone on with my evening, but Eve was doing her ‘good, giving, game,’ thing, trying to fit in with whatever Lucifer did. So she said ‘Yeah! Maze, let’s!’ And she bounced over in her ponytails and her football jersey and stuck her tongue in my mouth. And, Linda, I—I couldn’t turn down the opportunity to touch her.” </p><p>“But it wasn’t exactly the scenario you wanted,” suggested Linda.</p><p>“To put it mildly,” Maze agreed.</p><p>“That’s not the mindset of a shallow person.”</p><p>Maze shuddered, trying to put the memory of fucking Eve behind her. “Maybe not. But I am still a demon, and I don’t have a soul.” </p><p>“Even if that's true, where is it written that an entity without a soul can’t love?” asked Linda?</p><p>“It’s not written, it’s just true. Ask anyone.”</p><p>“You mean anyone who knows demons.”</p><p>“I know hundreds of thousands of demons. And none of them ever loved anyone else, as far as I know.”</p><p>“But did they have the opportunity?”</p><p>“I don’t know,” admitted Maze. </p><p>“Maybe you’re an exception, because you’ve been on Earth for a while,” Linda said. “I can assure you, you’ve shown yourself capable of love.”</p><p>Maze didn’t want to be an exception. She wanted things to make sense. For the umpteenth time, she cursed Lucifer for having forced her to come along on his quest for self-identity. Maybe he’d found one, but she’d been perfectly happy with the one she’d had, and now she’d lost it. </p><p>Because Mazikeen of the Nephilim would not have been sitting at Eve’s bedside in a hospital. </p><p>She wouldn’t have been there when Eve—her entire head swathed in bandages—opened her eyes and looked around.</p><p>She wouldn’t have been there to catch, with her preternatural hearing, the question and answer that Eve and the nurse exchanged.</p><p>“You’re awake, my dear,” said the nurse. His blond hair flopped in his eyes as he leaned over Eve to adjust the pillows behind her head. “Let me ring for the doctor on call. Can you tell me your name?”</p><p>“No,” whispered Maze’s love. “I can’t remember it.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The woman formerly known as Eve gazed into Maze’s eyes.</p>
<p>Maze noticed that her pupils were of equal size once more. </p>
<p>She had a pleasant but confused look on her face.</p>
<p>“Who are you? Where am I?”</p>
<p>“I’m your...I’m your friend,” said Maze, thinking quickly. “I told the hospital staff that I was your sister, because otherwise, they wouldn’t have let me stay to look after you.”</p>
<p>“Hospital?” Formerly Eve’s eyes widened a bit in alarm. “What’s wrong with me?”</p>
<p>“You were mugged and hit your head. You were unconscious for about twenty-four hours.”</p>
<p>“I don’t remember anything,” she said. “Even my name! What is my name?”</p>
<p>“Eve,” said Maze.</p>
<p>“Eve, like the Garden of Eden?”</p>
<p>“Oh, so you remember now?”</p>
<p>“Remember what?”</p>
<p>“That you’re Eve.”</p>
<p>“I don’t remember. You just told me.”</p>
<p>Then Maze realized.</p>
<p>Eve didn’t know she was Eve. That meant she didn’t remember her history with Lucifer. Her desperation to win him back, to turn him into someone he no longer wanted to be. </p>
<p>That meant...</p>
<p>No.</p>
<p>Maze remembered the hurt that had consumed her when she lost Eve.</p>
<p>She never wanted to feel that again. That grasping at a connection that felt so real, only to see it shiver into pieces in front of her eyes. </p>
<p>She got up, walked to the door of Eve’s hospital room, and put her hand on the door handle. She would check on Eve later. No, she would assume Eve would be taken care of and resume her own, Eveless life. </p>
<p>“Where are you going?” Eve said from her hospital bed.</p>
<p>Her voice was quiet and plaintive. </p>
<p>“To get you something to drink,” Maze lied. “But I just remembered that the hospital cafeteria is closed now.”</p>
<p>She turned around and sat down again at Eve’s side.</p>
<p>“Tell me what you want to know,” Maze said. </p>
<p>Eve reached out. Maze hesitated for a long moment and then took her hand.</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>Linda’s eyes had been on Charlie, nursing at her breast, but now they went wide and she stared at Maze.</p>
<p>“Eve?!” she said.</p>
<p>“Yes. I chased some muggers off her. I didn’t recognize her at first. She’d cut off all her hair.”</p>
<p>Linda’s face fell. “Her beautiful hair!”</p>
<p>Maze nodded. “I guess she wanted a big break from her past.”</p>
<p>“Yes, she must have,” agreed Linda.</p>
<p>“Including from me,” Maze went on.</p>
<p>“It sounds like you’re still hurting about that,” Linda observed. </p>
<p>“No shit, Sherlock,” snapped Maze. Then, noticing the hurt in Linda’s face, said “I’m sorry.” She didn’t really mean it. But Linda had taught her about “fake it ’til you make it.” And that made as much sense as anything. </p>
<p>“It’s all right, Maze.”</p>
<p>“Oh,” Maze realized. “I forgot to tell you the weirdest part. She has amnesia. She doesn’t recognize me, didn’t even remember her own name.”</p>
<p>Linda furrowed her brow. “Could this be another example of possession? Like when the Goddess...” She broke off. What the Goddess of All Creation (or “Mum,” as Lucifer and Amenadiel called her) had done to Linda was still a painful memory.</p>
<p>“No,” said Maze. “I can tell. It’s Eve in there. Well, some of her.”</p>
<p>“We should help her,” said Linda. “You and me and Lucifer and Amenadiel.”</p>
<p>Maze did not like that idea. Apparently she felt possessive of Eve. She wasn’t happy about it, but she argued, “Do you really think it’s a good idea to reintroduce her to Lucifer? Their relationship didn’t exactly end well.”</p>
<p>“I suppose you’re right,” said Linda.</p>
<p>“My relationship with her didn’t end well either,” Maze reminded her. “I’m afraid that if I spend time with her now...”</p>
<p>“...you’ll start pining for her again?” Linda finished.</p>
<p>“No. You don’t understand Hell,” said Maze. “In Hell, if a demon wants something, we can’t rely on what you humans call good will or friendship to get it. The only tools available to us are threats, fear, bribery, and manipulation.”</p>
<p>“What are you saying?” asked Linda.</p>
<p>“I’m trying to learn new ways of interacting,” Maze went on, “but when I’m frustrated, I revert to the old ways.”</p>
<p>“Yes, I’ve noticed that,” said Linda. Her voice was without rancor, and Maze didn’t know how she did that. Maze had nearly destroyed their friendship by reverting to the old ways, before she came to her senses.</p>
<p>“It would be too tempting for me to manipulate Eve,” Maze told her. “And with her amnesia, she wouldn’t have a defense. I can’t be around her, Linda.”</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>Which was why Maze found herself in Eve’s apartment later that evening, trying to find...well, her excuse was that she was trying to find information and memorabilia that would help Eve remember things. But she had separated the things she’d found into two piles. One was a Lucifer pile. The other was a pile she thought of as “safe stuff.”</p>
<p>I’ll show her the Lucifer stuff later, reasoned Maze, when she’s more stable. She’s too vulnerable right now to be thrust back into the middle of all that. I can guide her...</p>
<p><i>You can guide her into your arms,</i> suggested the part of her that believed in getting what she wanted no matter the cost. </p>
<p><i>I won’t,</i> said the younger, more fragile, more human part of her. <i>If I did, I’d never know if she wanted me for me, or because I’d tricked her.</i></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Maze approached Eve’s room at the hospital, she was surprised to see a figure sitting by her bedside.</p>
<p>Then she recognized who it was. </p>
<p>Only that determination with which she’d led armies of demons into battle kept her feet moving in the same direction now.</p>
<p>“Maze!” said Lucifer, rising and turning toward her as she entered Eve’s room. “When were you going to tell us you’d found our Eve again, and in such difficulties?” His voice was light and playful, but Maze knew the anger that voice hid. Lucifer was at his worst when he felt he had been kept in the dark. He considered it a betrayal. And his voice was often the lightest when he was at his worst.</p>
<p>Someday, Maze would get it through to him that it was also a betrayal when <i>he</i> hid things from others.</p>
<p>“That’s right, Lucifer,” Maze said, meeting subtext with subtext. “I was greedily keeping her all to myself.” Pretending to ignore him, she walked around to the other side of Eve’s bed, dodging electrical cords and IV tubes. She took Eve’s hand, which was resting on the coverlet. “How are you, Eve? Do you remember me?” </p>
<p>Eve gave her a tentative smile. “Yes, Maze, but only from your visit yesterday. I still don’t remember our friendship from before. I haven’t remembered much of anything new.” She inclined her head toward Lucifer. “His voice is familiar, but I don’t have anything more specific than that.”</p>
<p>Maze was dying to know how Lucifer had introduced himself and what he had told Eve. Lucifer didn’t lie, but he had no compunction against leaving out parts of the truth, or telling it slant.</p>
<p>She hoped he didn’t want to restart his relationship with Eve. He had broken up with her, which was a large part of why Eve had walked away from her previous life. </p>
<p>“What stories has your visitor been telling you?” Maze asked Eve, eyeing Lucifer suspiciously, and being eyed suspiciously right back. </p>
<p>“He just told me his name. Lucifer! What a beautiful name! And he said that we knew each other,” Eve said. “But he’s not telling me the rest.” </p>
<p>“Because I don’t want to <i>bias</i> her,” said Lucifer archly. </p>
<p>“You clearly have Eve’s best interests at heart,” Maze said. She meant it to sound neutral, but the edge of possessiveness she was feeling came out with it. </p>
<p>Eve looked back and forth between the two of them, curious and confused. “You two know each other,” she observed.</p>
<p>“We go way back,” said Maze. </p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>Eve was discharged from the hospital a few days later. She still hadn’t regained her memory, but she said she sometimes got glimpses.</p>
<p>“I really don’t like some of them,” she remarked. And she wouldn’t say more, so Maze couldn’t ask her whether she figured in the unpleasant ones.</p>
<p>“We should get together on a regular basis, just to see if hanging out triggers anything,” suggested Maze diffidently. </p>
<p>Eve agreed.</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>Maze was back in Linda’s office. It felt better to hash out complex things there, than trying to work them in around baby care at Linda’s home.</p>
<p>“If you want to be in a romantic relationship with Eve, you should tell her,” said Linda for the umpteenth time. </p>
<p>For the umpteenth time, Maze gritted her teeth. </p>
<p>Linda momentarily lost her temper, smacking her fist into her palm. “What is it with you angels and demons? I’ve been saying to Lucifer for <i>years</i> that he should just tell Chloe he cares for her. Now you! How many people have you fucked this week?—No, never mind. If you have to count on your fingers, I don’t want to know. How is it that you can be so free and easy with your body and pleasure, but can’t bring yourself to tell Eve that you want her?”</p>
<p>“I fuck with my cunt, not my heart,” said Maze. “It’s tougher.”</p>
<p>Linda’s face crinkled, and shifted from exasperated to tender. “I’m sorry I snapped at you.” </p>
<p>“No, you’re right,” said Maze, standing up and grabbing her leather jacket. “I need to tell her, and I’m not ready. And I don’t know how to get myself ready. I like your philosophy of ‘fake it ‘til you make it,’ but I can’t do that with this.”</p>
<p>She said goodbye to Linda and left the office.</p>
<p>She skipped her next scheduled visit with Eve, texting her some excuse, and promising to come by next time. </p>
<p>“Looking forward to it,” was Eve’s response.</p>
<p>But when next time came around, Maze didn’t bother to text an excuse.</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>Maze didn’t go to Lux very often any more. But she wanted to see Amenadiel, and he’d suggested meeting there in the afternoon before happy hour. “Linda is doing some special mother-baby-bonding exercise and kicked me out of the house,” he explained.</p>
<p>She hadn’t been telling Amenadiel about her heart troubles. Linda might have told him, but if so, Amenadiel had learned enough social skills to wait for Maze to bring it up. She didn’t. So they were just chatting about nonsense, watching the staff set up lights for some performance to take place later. </p>
<p>And then Maze saw them. </p>
<p>Lucifer and Eve were exiting his penthouse elevator, laughing.</p>
<p>They shared a long kiss, their hands roaming each other’s bodies, and then Eve headed toward the front door on her own. </p>
<p>Maze abruptly got up and headed in the opposite direction. </p>
<p>If she didn’t get some distance between herself and Lucifer right now, someone was going to get seriously hurt.</p>
<p>Amenadiel tried to come after her, but when she turned around and bared her teeth at him, he backed away with his hands raised.</p>
<p>Why do I care? <i>Why do I care?</i> Maze asked herself over and over, as she roamed the streets.</p>
<p>She paid no attention to where she was going. She just needed to feel her muscles move, feel air moving against her face. Although it didn’t cool the fierce flush of embarrassment that lingered.</p>
<p>She’d never minded sharing a lover with Lucifer before. Including Eve. It was just Eve’s obsession with Lucifer to the exclusion of anyone else that had been the problem.</p>
<p>And certainly that would happen again. How could it not? They were the original sinners, drawn together again and again, in a travesty of fate. </p>
<p>But Eve had left Lux by herself, Maze reminded herself. If she and Lucifer had decided to take up their relationship again, she would have stayed with him. At the club. In the penthouse. Always at his side, or only a few steps away. Like she had before.</p>
<p>No. Maybe she’d left this time. But it was just a matter of time, wasn’t it? Who would choose Maze, a mere soulless demon, if they could have Da King of Hell?</p>
<p>What did it matter, after all? Maze told herself, hoping the harshness would burn her longing for Eve out of her. Eve and Lucifer were going to get back together. Maybe they’d work it out this time, or maybe Lucifer would dump Eve again, and then she’d go off to start a new life again, and no matter which way you sliced it, Maze wasn’t going to be part of that life. Not in the way she wanted.</p>
<p>She didn’t even know how to put what she wanted into words.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was three o’clock in the morning, twelve hours later, when Maze found herself passing Eve’s apartment building. </p>
<p>A light was on in her window.</p>
<p>Maze let herself in.</p>
<p>Eve was curled up, feet tucked under her, on her tattered, thrifted couch. Maze recognized the black silk bathrobe she was wearing as one of Lucifer’s. An open bottle of whiskey sat on the coffee table, next to a glass half full of the amber liquid. </p>
<p>Eve was looking through the “Lucifer” pile of memorabilia that Maze had collected and then carefully stowed somewhere out of plain sight.</p>
<p>Eve gasped and her head shot up. Alarm was on her face. When she recognized Maze, the expression shaded into irritation. And then it was as if she’d drawn a curtain across a stage, hiding her emotions.</p>
<p>They regarded each other through a long silence.</p>
<p>“It’s late,” Eve observed.</p>
<p>“I should go,” Maze said. “I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>A flicker of dissatisfaction crossed Eve’s face. </p>
<p>“Stay,” she said. </p>
<p>And the first of many hidden doors in Maze’s heart clicked open.</p>
<p>Maze sat in a chair across from her.</p>
<p>Eve continued leafing through the memorabilia, but it was obvious she was not really looking at it.</p>
<p>“I missed you,” she said.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” said Maze again, vaguely aware that two apologies in five minutes was setting some kind of record for her.</p>
<p>Eve handed Maze a photograph. “It was this one.”</p>
<p>The photograph was of Lucifer and Eve, at Lux. She was bent back over his arm, and he was pouring a glass of champagne into her mouth.</p>
<p>They looked very happy.</p>
<p>Maze nodded slowly. “That made you remember?” she asked.</p>
<p>Eve looked up sharply. “No,” she said. “I still don’t <i>remember.</i> But it made me realize that we had been lovers at some point. Everyone has been so carefully keeping that from me.” </p>
<p>Her eyebrows drew together in an expression of frustration. </p>
<p>“I might have amnesia,” she went on. But I know some things about myself. Things that...I guess I know them in my body instead of my mind? And one of the things I know is that I’m not a fragile butterfly.”</p>
<p>“No,” Maze agreed firmly. “That, you are not.”</p>
<p>“Then why have you and Lucifer been treating me as if it’s going to damage me to know the truth?” she snapped.</p>
<p>Maze had nothing to say to that. She’d been doing it for selfish reasons. She wasn’t ready to admit that.</p>
<p>“So, that’s why I asked him,” Eve said with finality.</p>
<p>“Asked him?” Maze echoed.</p>
<p>“I’ve been watching him,” Eve told her. “He has some code of honor about fulfilling people’s wishes.”</p>
<p>“‘What is it you truly desire?’” Maze quoted.</p>
<p>“Yes, I’ve heard him ask that of others, but he never asked it of me. But I cornered him at Lux last night and told him what I desired anyway. I told him the truth, that I knew we had been lovers but I didn’t remember. I asked him to fuck me. I thought maybe it would bring back some memories.”</p>
<p>Maze’s stomach was yelling incoherently at her.</p>
<p>“Go on,” she said.</p>
<p>“So we fucked. Last night into this afternoon,” Eve said.</p>
<p>Maze didn’t fill in the silence. Eventually Eve went on. </p>
<p>“It was mind-blowing. He knew more about my body than I know myself.”</p>
<p>Her gaze went hazy with remembered pleasure. </p>
<p>“I could tell, by the way he treated me, that he felt guilty about something, and was trying to make it up to me.”</p>
<p>She paused again.</p>
<p>“My body seemed to remember him. The same way I recognized his voice, when he first came to visit me in the hospital. But, I didn’t get any memories back about our relationship.”</p>
<p>Maze let out a breath she’d been holding ever since Eve had started recounting the tale.</p>
<p>“And I didn’t ask,” Eve went on, “Because I could also tell that whatever there had been between us, Lucifer didn’t want it back. He wanted to do it for closure, not for reopening the door to whatever we had.”</p>
<p>Eve swallowed the rest of the whiskey in the glass.</p>
<p>“And that is OK with me,” she finished.</p>
<p>“But the kiss,” Maze blurted. “On the stairs.”</p>
<p>A smile was on Eve’s lips, but it had sadness in it. “So you <i>were</i> there,” she said. “I thought I saw you. But, I didn’t know if you wanted to be seen. So I pretended I hadn’t.”</p>
<p>She poured herself another finger’s worth of whiskey and sipped.</p>
<p>“He’s a wonderful kisser. You know that, don’t you? You said the two of you go way back. I can tell you’re not together that way now, but I’m guessing you remember. Of course I kissed him. I would do it again. A thousand times. But it doesn’t make me want romance and love from him.”</p>
<p>“Yes,” Maze agreed. She felt dizzy. Relief? Or her long ramble on the streets finally catching up with her? “Lucifer’s a very good kisser.”</p>
<p>Eve fidgeted. </p>
<p>“I figured out something else, looking through these things,” she said, indicating the pile of memorabilia on the coffee table. “You and I were not lovers.”</p>
<p>Maze thought for a moment that she’d just been placed on an express elevator to Hell. </p>
<p>For the first time, the idea of returning to Hell did not thrill her. She needed to stay. She needed to see this through.</p>
<p>“Nope,” Maze said. “We weren’t.” </p>
<p>She opened her mouth to say the rest. To admit how much she had wanted them to be. But Eve was continuing.</p>
<p>“And that means I must have been a complete ass,” she said, suddenly starting to speak faster. “Not to jump at someone as deliciously wonderful as you? What was I thinking? I mean, I have no idea whether you were interested in me that way, but if I had it to do over again, I would do my best to remedy that.”</p>
<p>“Let’s not do it over again,” said Maze. “Let’s start it now.”</p>
<p>Eve’s dark eyes were on her, full of hope.</p>
<p>“That’s what I wanted you to say.”</p>
<p>“Come here,” begged Maze. </p>
<p>When Eve did, Maze stood, and took Eve’s face in her hands, and kissed her hard. Then she brushed the robe off Eve’s shoulders.</p>
<p>It was something that never happened in Hell. An obstacle was an obstacle, solid, unchanging, and inexorable, unless you discovered a way to destroy it with brute strength.</p>
<p>Here on Earth, some obstacles were of a different kind. They seemed huge, insurmountable. But when you stepped close enough, they shimmered away to nothing.</p>
<p>That was what it was like with Eve now.</p>
<p>She came into Maze’s arms as if those limbs were made just to hold her. </p>
<p>Their mouths fit together as if they were two pieces of a puzzle.</p>
<p>They held each other, amidst the unmemorabilia of Eve’s former life, just kissing. Drinking in each other’s scents, the music of each other’s breath, the whisper of each other’s skin.</p>
<p>It hadn’t ever been like this for Maze. In all her sexual encounters, her arousal had been urgent, pushy. Demanding to be acted on this very moment.</p>
<p>She was hot for Eve, no question, but not in a hurry. Everything about the woman was new to her, and she wanted to savor it — every sigh, every shiver over the skin Maze touched. The way her muscles moved as she responded to Maze’s hands, and set out on explorations of her own. </p>
<p>So Maze had no idea how long they’d been standing there, when Eve broke off their kiss. Maze felt she might drown in Eve’s eyes, might float off into the air, insubstantial with happiness, if Eve kept smiling at her that way. Innocent and knowing and childlike and wicked all at once. </p>
<p>Eve took Maze’s hand and led her into the bedroom.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The bedroom was tiny—barely big enough for a twin bed and a dresser. </p>
<p>“I’m afraid we’ll have to get very creative or very cozy if we’re to share the bed,” Eve said. “I don’t remember why I chose this apartment or these furnishings, but I guess I wasn’t feeling in the mood for sexy company.”</p>
<p>“We are so creative and cozy we could share a postage stamp,” Maze assured her.</p>
<p>Eve backed toward the bed, pulling Maze with her. </p>
<p>“How do you want me?” she asked, her dark eyes serious, her mouth smiling.</p>
<p>Maze took her in, creamy skin covered by a sports bra and boy shorts.</p>
<p>“Naked,” said Maze. </p>
<p>But when Eve made to take off the bra, Maze stopped her. </p>
<p>“Let me.”</p>
<p>She slipped her fingers under Eve’s bra band and pulled it up, revealing her breasts. She leaned in to kiss them.</p>
<p>She’d scarcely had a chance to taste them before Eve grabbed her hands.</p>
<p>“I want you naked too,” she said. </p>
<p>She positioned Maze’s hands over her head, and they stayed there. </p>
<p>Maze had never been inclined toward submissiveness or honor bondage before, but something about Eve’s presence, Eve’s touch, Eve’s single-minded focus on her goal of separating Maze from her leather camisole, one inch at a time, scrambled the communication between her brain and her muscles.</p>
<p>It was only after the top had been tossed carelessly on the bed that Maze was able to move, to wrap her arms around Eve’s back as she mouthed at Maze’s throat, and pull her bra the rest of the way off.</p>
<p>Then they bumped their heads, trying simultaneously to get their mouths on each other’s breasts. </p>
<p>Maze won the match by the expedient of shoving Eve so she toppled backward onto the narrow bed, then straddling her. Maze took her prize, leaning down to cup her breasts and suck the nipples, already puckered with arousal. </p>
<p>This time Eve let her linger on them for a few minutes, before thrusting her hips up, grinding between Maze’s legs.  </p>
<p>“Lose the jeans,” she demanded. </p>
<p>Maze had to get off the bed to wriggle out of her leather jeans. When she was finally naked, Eve came after her, and there was another wrestling match. </p>
<p>Maze found herself on her back, her ass at the end of the bed, Eve having grabbed her legs and pulled them open.</p>
<p>Eve wasn’t overpowering Maze with superior strength. But Maze felt overpowered anyway. </p>
<p>Then Eve’s fingers and tongue were between her legs.</p>
<p>Maze always made a point of satisfying her lovers before she let them taste her. She usually didn’t feel aroused enough without the warmup of feeling her partner come on her tongue and fingers a time or three. </p>
<p>But she was aroused enough now that she was afraid she’d only get to enjoy what Eve was doing for a few more seconds before she exploded.</p>
<p>“Please slow down,” Maze begged. That was a first for her, too.</p>
<p>Eve stopped moving her tongue. But she whimpered a little.</p>
<p>“Maze, I want to feel you come. I need it. Please.”</p>
<p>That only pushed Maze closer. Now even the pressure of Eve’s tongue was going to be too much in three...two...</p>
<p>“Fuuuck” cried Maze. Her whole body clenched, and as it did, Eve sucked her clit into her mouth and pushed two fingers into her. </p>
<p>“You’re so beautiful,” she thought she heard Eve say, but she wasn’t sure. She was too busy coming her brains out, over and over, as Eve lapped at her and twisted her fingers inside her. </p>
<p>After a while, Maze’s body ran out of orgasms. </p>
<p>“Please hold me,” she said to Eve. “I want to feel your weight on me.”</p>
<p>Eve crawled on top of Maze on the narrow bed, and they kissed, lazily, deeply, sharing the flavor of Maze’s juices between them. </p>
<p>“There’s something you haven’t forgotten,” said Maze. “How to treat a pussy.”</p>
<p>“Apparently not,” said Eve, smiling. “But I don’t remember having done it before. So it was like my first time.”</p>
<p>“Ready for another like-a-first-time? Because I want to return the favor.” Maze slipped her hand between their bodies and stroked Eve’s belly, her fingers slowly drifting lower. </p>
<p>“Fuck yes, Maze, I’m aching for you.” She moaned as Maze found the place between her legs where the aching was most pronounced.</p>
<p>Briefly, Maze remembered touching Eve there when they’d fucked before. She remembered how everything but Eve’s pussy and her hard clit had faded from her consciousness. Football, the audience of bros, that had all stopped mattering. All that was left was the flavor of Eve’s juices on her tongue, her clit pulsing in Maze’s mouth as she came.</p>
<p>She was so hungry to do it again. Just the two of them this time.</p>
<p>Maze wriggled out from under Eve. She flipped Eve over onto her back and pushed her legs up to her chest.</p>
<p>“Maze!” Eve shrieked. “You’re a lot stronger than you look!” </p>
<p>“You have no idea,” said Maze. She momentarily wondered how Eve would react to discovering, or rediscovering, celestials and demons. But that was for later. Right now was for...</p>
<p>Maze licked along Eve’s folds and then delved her tongue between them, delighting in Eve’s gasp of pleasure. The shuddering of her thighs that told Maze she was on the edge of coming. </p>
<p>She was torn. She wanted to bring Eve right now, and knew that she could do it with one stroke of her tongue, or by slipping a finger inside her. </p>
<p>She also wanted to keep Eve on the edge. That was a new desire for her. </p>
<p>Maze licked her very slowly, very lightly. The teasing tormented her as much as she knew it was tormenting Eve, who was tossing her head back and forth, making incoherent noises. </p>
<p>Maze lifted her head and drank in the need on Eve’s face. “Say when,” she told her. And then went back to her good work.</p>
<p>“Not sure I can,” gasped Eve. “Maze, your tongue...fuck...so sweet.”</p>
<p>Maze’s fingers were resting against Eve’s cunt and felt moisture seeping out of her. She slowly pushed them inside. </p>
<p>Eve stopped breathing. </p>
<p>Maze kept licking, pushing her fingers deeper.</p>
<p>Eve let out a heart-stopping cry. She writhed and her cunt convulsed around Maze’s fingers. </p>
<p>Maze felt complete and whole and perfect in that moment. And the next, and the next, as Eve came again and again. </p>
<p>After a while, she begged for mercy, trying to push Maze’s head away. </p>
<p>“Maze. Such a perfect name. ’Cos you're amazing,” Eve whispered.</p>
<p>Maze climbed up Eve’s body, now glistening with sweat. She pulled Eve tight against her, until they made a package compact enough to fit onto the narrow bed, and rolled them onto their sides. She tucked her face against Eve’s neck. </p>
<p>She sighed. She didn’t feel like saying anything. She just wanted to feel Eve breathing against her.</p>
<p>They lay quiet for a while. </p>
<p>Eve’s breathing became deeper. She had fallen asleep.</p>
<p>Maze also felt herself getting drowsy. She gently extricated herself from Eve’s embrace, found the blanket on the floor where it had been tossed in their haste to get their hands and mouths on each other, and drew it over them both.</p>
<p>When Maze woke, glimmers of dawn were visible through the bedroom window. </p>
<p>Eve jerked in her sleep, and Maze realized that was what had wakened her. </p>
<p>Eve was having some kind of intense dream. Her eyes moved wildly under her eyelids. Her mouth twitched. Her limbs shuddered, although she didn’t let go of Maze. </p>
<p>“No,” she whispered once. </p>
<p>Maze thought of waking her, but instead she made herself as quiet and still as she could, as if she were a predator lying in wait. </p>
<p>“No!” Eve said again, and then her eyes popped open. </p>
<p>At first they were unfocused and Eve looked stunned. </p>
<p>Then her body shook all over. </p>
<p>Then she turned her head and saw Maze.</p>
<p>“You,” she said, in a voice Maze couldn’t interpret. </p>
<p>“Yes, it’s me,” Maze said. “Are you all right, Eve?” She allowed herself to squeeze Eve, very gently. She hoped against hope that—</p>
<p>“I...I remember,” Eve said.</p>
<p>The hope began to leak out of Maze. If Eve remembered, she’d go back to feeling the way she did before. She’d realize she had rejected Maze. Tried to get away from her. </p>
<p>Maze wanted to run away.</p>
<p>But her arms were around Eve and she couldn’t let go. </p>
<p>“I’m Eve. <i>The</i> Eve. And you’re...you’re <i>the</i> Mazikeen. And Lucifer...he...he was my first love. The first being to treat me like a person and not an...appendage.”</p>
<p>“Yes, Eve,” agreed Maze. “You remember it all.”</p>
<p>Eve went quiet for a moment, gazing at the ceiling. She was humming something. Maze couldn’t quite catch it.</p>
<p>“And what do I do to him, when I come back to Earth? I try to be his appendage.”</p>
<p>Maze stopped breathing for a moment.</p>
<p>“It’s like I forgot how to be anything else,” Eve said. She shook her head as if in disbelief. She went silent again, but this time she wrapped her arms around Maze’s head and began stroking her hair.</p>
<p>Maze didn’t cry easily, and she hated it when anyone saw her cry. She squeezed her eyes shut now, because otherwise tears would spill out of them. </p>
<p>“I really needed the time away from...everyone I knew,” said Eve. “Away from love and romance. Because it felt like those were the only things I knew how to do. And I’d fucked them up, too. The way I treated Lucifer.”</p>
<p>“You didn’t treat Lucifer badly,” objected Maze. “He was a complete ass to you.”</p>
<p>To her surprise, Eve laughed. “I did treat him badly, Maze. And he certainly was a complete ass to me about it!” </p>
<p>She stopped talking and resumed humming. Then she kissed Maze’s hair.</p>
<p>“But I treated you badly too, and you weren’t.”</p>
<p>Maze suddenly realized what Eve was humming. She began to sing along.</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Because maybe<br/>You're gonna be the one that saves me<br/>And after all<br/>You're my wonderwall</p>
</blockquote>“Mazikeen,” Eve said. “I haven’t changed my mind about you.”<p>Maze’s heart dropped like a stone.</p>
<p>“I was always attracted to you,” Eve went on. “I just kept thinking ‘I need to get things settled with Lucifer first, and then I will have time for Maze.’ As if you were a toy waiting on a shelf for me. How awful! I don’t deserve you.”</p>
<p>“Eve—” Maze started, but Eve put her hand over Maze’s mouth. </p>
<p>“I <i>invented</i> going after something just because I wanted it,” Eve said. “I’m not going to let not deserving you stop me. No. I’m trying to ask you something.”</p>
<p>Maze squeezed Eve’s shoulder.</p>
<p>“I haven’t changed my mind about you. I’ve changed my mind about myself. I’ve been alone long enough. I have some inkling about how to be a whole person now. Not sure I’ll ever get it completely right...but I think, maybe, I’m no worse at it than other people.” Eve shuddered. “So my question is—Maze, have you changed your mind about me?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” said Maze. “I wanted you hard. Like granite. Now? I want you like diamonds.”</p>
<p>Eve gave her a long kiss. </p>
<p>“After we’re finished fucking, there’s a box of biscuit mix calling our name,” she promised.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>